With the increasing costs of building heating and cooling, it has become more and more common to make buildings as air tight as possible. This brings with it the significant problem of lack of ventilation and the consequent build-up of stale air in a building. One solution to this later problem is the use of a ventilating system drawing fresh air in from the outside of the building and exhausting stale air to the outside while transferring the heat content of the warm air to the cold air. This saves heat in cold conditions and reduces incoming heat in hot ambient conditions.
The present invention is concerned with a novel form of ventilating heat recovery system for this purpose.